Confidence is Key
by Nimble Squid
Summary: "You asked me to go to ze ball with you"... "I did?" Fleurmione fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**So it's been a while since I've posted anything but oh well, life gets in the way sometimes. I'd like to say new year new me but I have no idea how often I'll be putting out new work, so don't get your hopes up and hopefully you won't be disappointed.**

 **This is a just a cute oneshot to get me back in the swing of things.**

 **Here's to a good year!**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

The sight of Hermione Granger walking a fast pace through the hall ways and crowds of students around her was not an uncommon occurrence. But the brunette talking to herself while doing so, definitely was.

 _"The Yule Ball is a tradition of the Tri Wizard Tournament... All fourth year students and above are expected to attend... To come with a date is highly encouraged"_.

She remembered the words of Professor McGonagall clearly, ignoring the building nervousness as she continued to mutter.

"Hmmf, a date. Like anyone is going to ask 'know it all Granger'. Add the fact that I'm not even into guys and the odds drop even further".

Hermione mindlessly glided through corridors and students. Not needing to pay too much attention, as it had become second nature, and not minding the students around her.

"Honestly, the only chance I'll have is to ask someone myself".

As she blindly turned a corner, getting deeper into her self-ranting, Hermione failed to notice the large group she was heading towards.

"It can't be too difficult. Right? Find an interesting girl, maybe try to get her alone, smile and approach confidently. Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me? No that won't-"

"I would love to".

Hermione froze.

Coming back to reality, she saw a sea of light blue before her. Looking upwards she became captured by a pair of blue orbs, seemingly glowing with happiness.

It took her brain a moment to realise she was looking at Fleur Delacour of all people, with a large smile on her gracing her flawless features.

' _Wait, didn't she say something?_ '

"Um, sorry, what did you say?".

"I said yes"

Hermiones brow furrowed. "Yes to what?"

Fleurs smile fell a little and Hermione couldn't help but miss those beautiful dimples. ' _Oh Merlin I'm so gay_ '.

"You asked me to go to ze ball with you"

... "I did?"

Fleur nodded, a cross of confusion and amusement now adorning her face. "Did you not mean to?".

While Hermiones brain was still trying to catch up, her mouth tried its best on its own. "Um... No?"

"So you do want to go wiz me?"

' _Mouth please stop!_ ' "Of course, who wouldn't?"

Fleurs smile returned, almost blinding Hermione. "Merveilleux! I 'av to meet ma sœur now but we will discuss ze details later oui?"

Hermione dumbly nodded.

"Good, I will see you later ma belle".

Fleur stepped up to Hermione before placing a warm kiss on her cheek. "Au revoir mon Cher"

Hermione felt fire in her cheeks as she watched Fleur saunter away with a slight swing in her hips.

Still rooted to the ground, her mind finally caught up.

"What the hell just happened?"

... Or maybe not.

-/-/-/-/-/-

 **A/N**

 **So there it is , short and sweet.**

 **Please like and review. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So despite the fact that this had oneshot written on the top of the last chapter, people still were still asking if it would be continued. So I dusted off an old, half finished piece I had sleeping on my hard drive and tailored it to fit this story, though I'm worried the tone may not carry over too well.**

 **But here it is anyway. Enjoy.**

-/-/-/-/-/-

 _One month after The Yule Ball has been announced._

Ron barely had time to sit down at the table before it happened.

"OW! Bloody hell Ginny! What was that for?!".

He was looking at his sister in shock, one hand furiously rubbing his upper arm and slightly terrified by the glare she was directing towards him. "Honestly Ron, you're such an arse sometimes it's unbelievable!"

"What did I do this time?!"

"Hermione told me what you said to her yesterday. About how 'embarrassing it'll be when she turns up alone'. If you weren't my brother I'd give you much worse than a bruised arm, believe me!"

"All I said was that she could go with me or Harry so she didn't have to go alone! Then she yelled at me and stormed out of the common room. She didn't have to take it out on _me_ just because no one's asked her-OOWW! Stop hitting me!"

"Stop being such a git and I will!".

Ginny turned back towards her breakfast, giving a sideways glance to her idiot brother. "It's so annoying that you don't even realise why you upset her. Not only did you automatically assume that no one would ask her, you also only asked her as a last resort. Do you have any idea how crap that made her feel?"

By the look on his face, she knew he was beginning to realise what a prat he'd been. She let out a frustrated sigh as her anger began to fade. "And for your information, she's had a date ever since the ball was announced. Because unlike you, she has the balls to go up to someone she likes and ask them a simple question!"

Ron frowned and tried not to focus on the ache in his arm. "Alright, I get it, I'll apologise"

"See to it zat you do so immediately Monsieur Weasley".

Each of the redheads were startled by the new voice in their conversation. Both turned to meet the cold stare of Fleur Delacour. However the blond only had fire in her eyes for the male of the two siblings. Ron couldn't manage a single word as his face grew a ghastly shade of purple.

But the blondes anger didn't waver as her inner veela savoured the fear currently pouring out of its prey.

"I would love nothing more zan to let my veela 'alf have her horrid way wiz you right now". Fleurs eyes flashed red for a split second, and she took a deep breath before continuing. "But for some reason ma belle is friends wiz you, I will spare you this once. So let it be known zat I do not like my 'Ermione upset. _Not. One. Bit_ ".

By this point Fleur was almost nose to nose with the stunned Gryffindor, and her voice taking on a low growl.

"If she ever comes to me with anozer tear in 'er eye, caused by you, so 'elp me I will seal your disgusting lips permanently so you may never insult anyone with them again".

As she straightened up and turned to face the other shocked Weasley, all malice seemed to vanish from her voice and expression. "And you must be Ginnny. 'Ermione speaks very kindly of you and you are a good friend to 'er. I hope you can teach your insensitive, disrespectful, idiot of a brother some common decency?".

Too scared to speak at the moment, Ginny at least managed a shaky nod, seemingly satisfying the Beauxbatons student. Fleur gave a smirk to the pair before sauntering away, head held high.

' _my 'Ermione does love an honest act of chivalry. This will surly earn me some good night kisses_ '.

The End.

-/-/-/-/-/-

 **A/N im sure people will want more of this but I currently have no ideas where to take this. I may think of something I may not. But I still have plenty of plots and half finished stories stored away so who knows? Just don't expect anything and you may be surprised.**

 **Thank you for reading this far. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

A small group of students were nearly bowled over, the redhead pushing her way through into the great hall. Skidding to a halt when she reached her destination.

"Is it true?!"

Harry sighed. "Yes Ginny, it's true. You're only the hundredth person to ask me in the last half hour"

She sat down next to him with an eye roll. "Don't be so dramatic. And really, can you blame me? It's the most bizarre thing that's happened all year. And we're in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament!"

"I agree it's a little weird, but I still think everyone's overreacting slightly"

"Overreacting? Harry, Hermione's in _detention_. Those are three words I never thought I'd hear in my life!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? After all the things we've done?"

"Okay, I'll give you that. But I never would've imagined it to be from McGonagall. I mean, Hermione have possibly done to get detention from her favourite teacher?".

-/-/-/-/-/-

' _Torture. This is pure torture'_

Hermione clenched her jaw, looking to the clock on the wall for the tenth time in as many minuets. Sighing and turning back to the professor at her desk.

Knowing her top student so well, Mcgonagall knew the best punishment was to make her do nothing. Literally nothing.

If there's one thing Hermione hated, it's wasting time.

So the head of Gryffindor had condemned her to missing all of lunch, giving her no work or reading material of any kind. Pure hell for a workaholic like Hermione granger.

Her company however, was enjoying their time alone to its fullest.

Fleur sat next to the brunette, a content smile on her face. With Hermiones right hand in her lap, she worked to perfectly apply the Beauxbatons blue nail polish.

"If you keep sighing, I'm afraid you'll pass out ma belle"

Hermiones head snapped towards the blonde with narrowed eyes.

Fleur smirked slightly, loving the way an intricate French braid whipped around with her. (That being her first pastime when this ordeal had begun).

"Well you'd only have yourself to blame. Since you're the reason we're stuck here anyway"

Still focusing on her current task, Fleur put on an exaggerated pout. "Is spending time wiz me really so bad? Such 'arsh words from you, I am greatly wounded"

Hermiones eyes narrowed further. She knew exactly what Fleur was doing. Even so, she knew she couldn't even pretend to be upset at the blonde for so long.

She sighed. Again. "You know I always love spending time with you. But I have work to complete, essays to write and books to finish"

Fleur dismissed the idea immediately. "You are so far ahead already. You need to relax more. And if you don't, I may 'ave to steal you away and lock you in my room wiz me. Other hand _S'il vous plait_ "

Hermiones cheeks burned at the idea and she gave her other hand without complaint. "Why do you even have nail polish? You never do your own."

"Zat is not important"

Hermoine hummed absentmindedly, already examining her painted nails. She realised she enjoyed wearing a colour associated with Fleur. Her blush intensifying after the thought.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Fleur was blowing lightly on her (flawless) fingertips when McGonagall called out to the couple and made her way across the room. Waiting at the door for the two "I think I've kept you ladies here long enough"

She smiled as the girls came to stand before her. One head down with embarrassment, the other smiling at the cuteness of the other.

"Have you learnt your lesson Ms. Granger?"

"Yes Professor"

"Will we be in this situation again anytime soon?"

"No Professor"

McGonagall nodded. "Good"

Assuming she was done, Hermione tried to make a hasty exit, Fleur happily following, hands firmly linked.

They made it a few steps out the door before they were stopped again. "Oh, one more thing Hermione"

Looking back, she didn't like the grin on her teachers face.

"I know the whole point of this tournament is to build international connections and relationships between schools and students alike. But can you please refrain from expressing such _relationships_ on top of my desk"

Hermione stood gobsmacked as her face grew to a shade of red that would've rivalled Ron. "Professor!"

"I am afraid I cannot make such a promise mademoiselle. She is too insatiable"

"Fleur!".

-/-/-/-/-/-

 **A/N**

 **I loved this idea and had to get it out. Hope you like it as much as me. Please leave a review, I love reading them.**


End file.
